Mana's Son
by Nymm-Kirimoto
Summary: My first Fanfic. Allen goes back in time and meets his younger self and Mana. 100% more Allen! T to be safe. P.S. I own the pic but not DGM. It's Hoshino's.
1. Prolouge

This is my very first FanFic. I'm a sucker for teary Mana and Allen stories. I hope you enjoy it! :-3

The Ark gave an almighty lurch and Allen was slammed into one of the many white washed houses lining the deserted street. The deafening sound of rubble cascading on the cobblestone road roared in his ears. In a flash he had activated his innocence, the Crown Clown. It's protective white cloak billowed out behind him, as a silver mask placed it's comforting weight on Allen's face and he felt the familiar sensation of his fingers on his left hand lengthening into sliver claws. The Crown Clown shielded Allen from the falling rubble as he raced towards the door that would lead outside. Suddenly, he clutched the jagged scar running down the left side of his face and winced at the horrible pain streaking through it. _"No. Not now. It can't be. No," _ Allen thought desperately. _"No," _agreed Neah, the Forteenth in his mind. _"A gift." _And Allen burst through the door to the outside.


	2. Boy and Clown

**Chapter 2! Yay! Please review! **

A shockingly familiar scene met Allen's eyes. A young boy with red-brown hair, and his left hand encased in a huge mitten was kneeling by a patch of freshly patted-down earth. Next to him a stood a forlorn white faced auguste clown. On his face was painted an enormous, cherry red grin but underneth the garish makeup it, he wasn't smiling. Allen let out a gasp, his eyes as wide as saucers.

When Allen came out of his daze, he quickly glanced behind him at the now dissolving ark. Its bright light was quickly vanishing. "I'll handle that later," he said quietly. Slowly he inched closer to the depressing pair.

" That bitch Cosimo. He killed poor Allen just cuz your act's better than his," said the child as he sobbed into his mitten. Allen's eyes were even bigger. The boy's words triggered an early, but vivid memory of an important of the night he was named. "He was a good old dog. So whats your name?" asked the clown, Mana. Allen could never forget that face. "I haven't no name. Everyone just calls me Red," said the young boy. Had Allen been a regular bystander he wouldn't have been able tell what the boy was feeling, but Allen knew exactly what that child was feeling; anger, lonliness, and sorrow.

"So what about Allen?" Mana asked kindly. The boy looked at him with confusion burning in his bright silver eyes. "As a proper name. It's a lot better than Red," explained Mana. "Thank you," said the boy-Allen. He tried to hide his delight but, his silver eyes gave him away.

Mana ruffled Allen's brown hair as the pair walked back to the circus tent. And so they walked, boy and clown.


	3. New Start Redux

**Allen's life gets even more messed up! **

**Allen- Eh. Could be worse *shrugs* **

**From now on, chibi Allen is Allen-kun. Domo arigato 3 **

After watching the most important moment of his short and miserble life in third person, Allen had a lot to think over. He decided to camp out in the ark. Even though it was night outside, the bright white turkish houses practically glowed in the permanent noonday sun as he walked to the Musician's room. He quickly noticed that the other doors to various parts of the world were locked. Not that Allen wanted to go. He had a lot of questions to which Mana might have answers to.

Allen pushed open the door to the Musician's room and walked in. The room was pure white, with a white piano in the center. A mild, dusty light poured in from a small window onto a roman style couch. Allen laid down on the couch to think and rest. _Tomorrow I'll try to join the circus as a clown. It's the best way to try and get close to Mana and asked him some questions. But what about myself? Will I recognize me? I'll just have to find out for myself..._ _

When Allen awoke, it took him a moment to recall what happened. ''Oh yeah. Time travel," he remebered out loud. He quickly got up and walked over to his suitcase, the only thing he had taken with him from the Black Order after his escape. Silently he unlatched it and pulled out his clown costume. He pulled it on lost in thought. It was baggy, red and yellow. An enormus ruff encircled his neck. Once on, he looked like any other traveling entertainer, except for the strange hair and scar.

Allen then walked out of the ark and on to the old circus ground. The sky was overcast and it looked like it was going to snow. He glanced at Allen's (the dog) grave as he trotted towards the vividly colored tent. Once he got within 20 feet, he began to see the various side shows. Several bright cages filled with exotic animals lined the path. A large lion licked its chops while the tree-man, dragon lady, and simese twins watched him as entered the big top.

Inside was a huge arena encircled by bleachers and in the center was a fat man in a suit. His pauch warped the pinstripes, making them appear bent and his black greasy hair was parted down the middle. He reminded Allen of Tyki Mikk gone to seed. Allen strode up to the ringmaster and asked with false politness," Excuse me sir, but could I join your circus as a clown? All I ask for is food and board." He hadn't forgotten how he had been hurt by this man as child.

The ringmaster scowled and looked down his short nose at Allen and growled," We already have two clowns."

"Please," said Allen as innocently as he could. "I have previous experience." _In more ways than you know, _he thought.

"Fine," the ringmaster said resentfully and took out a fat cigar. "Now go you filthy rat, before I change my mind."

"Thank you, sir." Allen bowed before turning to leave. But emerging through the tent's flaps was the last person Allen wanted to see. A person with silver eyes and a hand in a concealing mitten...

**Please Review! **


	4. Father Son Reunion

** I'm baaack! Thank you MysticMaiden 18, FullmetalFan 16, and IceCream9523 for reviewing. (IceCream, I haven't read the novel although I'd like to.) I'm thinking of writing a Fanfic from the point of view of the Crown Clown. Yay or Nay? Please tell me if you would like some sort of fangirl thing in the form of a fluffy filler chapter. And now a word from our main protaginist! **

**Allen-*carmelldances* NO POSSIBLE YAOI COMBOS! **

"Who are you?" Allen-kun asked defensively. Allen felt a strange tingling in the back of his mind as he gained new memory of himself asking a gloved clown with a scar and white hair those words. He knew _exactly _what to say. "Just a traveling clown. My name's not important."

Allen-kun narrowed his silver eyes suspiciously. "You seem familar. And why are wearing gloves? What's up with your hair and eye?" _Shit. ShitShitShitShiiiit, _thought Allen.Suddenly the boy remembered something. "Ooh! Mana want to meet the newest member of the troupe," he squeaked, a smile immediately lighting up his face. _Thank whatever god there is. Thatwas a close one. _ Allen couldn't help but grin at his younger self's cuteness, even as new memories lodged themselves in his mind. Sure, it was vain, but with the way that smile lit up Allen-kun's features, it was hard not to be charmed.

"Sure. Lead the way," Allen said and followed the skipping boy through the throng of circus folk and curiosity seekers to a small trailer. Without pausing to knock, Allen-kun opened the door with his good hand and rushed in. Allen followed himself into the cramped but cosy trailer. It was just as he remembered it,of course. A small bed that had been given to Allen-kun last night with Mana's insitence was pushed up to a wall. A small table piled high with props sat in center of the small space. In a corner next to a small bunson burner, Mana sat in a rocking chair intently reading a novel. He was wearing his casual clothes, a crisp white shirt and black pants. His black hair was messily combed out of his face and it flopped everywhere. When he heard Allens 1 and 2 coming, he glanced up and met Allen's eyes. Allen felt a shock run up his spine as those amber eyes hardened. But it was only for a moment and almost imedietly Mana's features softened and his mouth cracked into a wide smile.

Allen tried to hold back the tears that welled up in his eyes at Mana's grin. How many times had he wished to see that smile again? "Ah. You're the newest member of our troupe! Welcome. I'm Mana and this is Allen," Mana said in his deep, melodic voice. "Thank you Mana. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name isn't important," stammered Allen, who was still alittle in shock.

"Allen, have you been playing in the dirt?" Mana preceded to try and clean Allen-kun with some spit on his finger. "Let go of me you crazy clown!" Allen sweatdropped.

"Anyways, I suggest you stay away from Cosimo. He hates compition, especially clowns," continued Mana, once his task was complete. "Don't worry. I'll keep well away from him," Allen replied. _I've already learned that lesson. _"Now, would you like practice with me?" asked Mana kindly. "I'd be honored," replied Allen, feling just that.

**Each time you review Allen gets a Mirtashi Dango! So review!**


	5. Trouble ensures

**Hi guys! I uploaded the Crown Clown story and it has lots of cute Allen! It's called Through the Eyes of a Mask. Thank you MysticMaiden 18, and DJ Cressendo for reveiwing. And now a word from Allen! **

**Allen- Please Review!... Ok, where's my dango? **

**_ ** Practice was great. It had been ages since Allen had practiced his clown skills, and he was proud to say he hadn't gotten rusty. He could still juggle several objects at once and his skills as an excorsist. came in handy for acrobatic parts. Allen-kun had sat in the bleachers watching the two clowns perform cart wheels and balancing on large balls. When Mana asked him if he liked the act he replied with a "che," which reminded Allen of Kanda. He really did miss his friends at the Black Order but, he knew he couldn't return no matter how much he wanted to.

Afterwards, Allen-kun and Mana showed Allen around the circus grounds. The pointed out the various cages and people milling around in the cold morning air, although they gave Cosimo's tent a wide birth. Allen noticed Allen-kun kept glancing fearfully at the tent. _I can't blame him. Cosimo beat me badly out of jealousy and hatred of my arm. No wonder I'm staying on my toes. _They passed by the dancing bear's cage, where Allen knew he would get stuck in by the end of the week. Mana kept on greeting people with a smile and a handshake. No one payed the white haired clown and small child with him much attention, which was good seeing as attention usely ended badly for him.

Suddenly, Allen's left eye activated. His iris turned red and a monocle shaped like a cog wheel materilized over his left eye. _Akuma!_ He could see the tormented soul hovering over a well dressed man. From the level of decay, he could tell it was a level four. _Shit. I can take it but what about all these bystanders? What I see myself? ShitShitShit! _"Mana, get everyone out of here. There's a powerful Akuma over there," said Allen gravely. To his surprise Mana nodded and started to herd the crowd into the big top.

Allen activated his innocence, and his white cloak billowed out, while the silver mask rested itself on his face. His eyes flashed and he shouted, "Show yourself level four!" He heared a childish giggle as the the level four shed its human skin. "How did you see me exorcist? Hmmm." On its pot-bellied stomach was emblazened the number four. It looked disturbingly like an angel but Allen knew it was the exact opposite. He could see the soul within writhing, screaming for freedom from its dreadful torture. Allen felt nauseated seeing it, but he knew the only way to free it was to destroy the Akuma.

Allen quickly transformed his left arm into the sword of exorcism. Its huge white blade was emblazened with a jet black cross, the oppisite of the Milleniun Earls blade. As he gripped its hilt, he growled, "Innocence, bring salvation to this tormented Akuma's soul."

**Oooooh clifhanger. Review!**


	6. Victorious

**Please review! Pleeaase! Oh by the way please read my other fanfic, Through the Eyes of Mask. If you like it, I'll turn it into a seris... m(TT_TT)m... I'm sorry the chapters aren't long, but I do this in the dead of night and I honestly don't where this going...Waaaaaaaaaaah...Here's *sniff* Allen. **

**Allen- Are you all right? Shit! Are you crying blood...(0.o)... **

Allen rushed towards the hideous Akuma. The monster cackled and tried to dodge. However, Allen was quicker and managed to slice off the demon's arm. "Heheheh," chuckled the level four and turned its remaining arm into a giant machine gun. "You're a lively one! Who exactly are you?" it asked as it fired round after round at Allen. Allen dodged and used the cape of the Crown Clown to block the dark matter bullets. He leapt backwards and shouted with as much confidence as he could muster,"I am Allen Walker, the Crown Clown, Exorcist and Noah."

The level four squealed with surprise and dove towards Allen. "Noah or not, you're still an Exorcist. DIE!" Allen smiled and caught the monster in the strips of white fabric trailing from his cape. The level four writhed and twisted out of the Crown Belt just as Allen stabbed right where it had been a fraction of a second before.

Allen and the level four began to start fighting in close combat. He was using the Sword of Exorcism to block the Akuma's super-fast attacks while the demon punched wildly at him with its one fist. They continued on like this, until Allen stumbled over a crater left by one of the Akuma's large bullets. _Shit. _ The level four stole this oppurtunity and aimed its knuckles at Allen's gut. The force of the punch sent him flying through the air and crashing into a tree one hundred feet away.

Allen's body slid down the tree's wide trunk and slumped down at the base. Coughing up blood, he could blurrily see the Level Four gliding towards him. His right leg hurt with a burning, hellish, pain and the world seem to spin as Allen fought to stay concious. _Shit. If I pass out, I won't wake up! _"Exorcist, what's wrong? Feeling a little tired?" asked the level four, who was only ten feet away. Allen gripped the hilt of his sword and prepared himself. The Akuma was leaning over him with an impish grin on its childish face. "Don't worry. I might kill you qui-" The monster was cut off short as a enormous sword ripped straight through its torso. Allen twisted the blade and the horrible monster was torn in half. A brilliant white light rippled across the destroyed circus ground. Allen could see the mutilated soul turn into a young woman with long red-brown hair and silver eyes. **"Thank you Allen Walker," **she whispered and brushed his scarred cheek with her pale fingers as she slowly dissolved into light. **"Good bye." **And then she was gone.

Allen could see a tall figure running across the rubble, shouting something. The image wavered and the sounds of shouting were growing tinny and faint. "Maybe I'll rest for a bit. Just a little," he whispered, blood running down his face. Then he sucumbed to the demonic pain and darkness.

**Love? Hate? Did you see the subtle back story hint? REVEIW! \(O.O)/ **


	7. Questions Answered

**Hi guys! The more I think about it, the more I feel I make up for the chapter's shortness by the fact I update every or every other day. I hope you think Allen and Allen-kun are adorable this chapter! Here's Allen! (:-D)- **

**Allen- I went unconcious last chapter...(;_;)...*Kirimoto whispers in his ear*...WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER? _**

Allen slowly pried his eyelids apart, and a low wooden celing wavered above him. He tried to sit up but, a burning shot of pain glanced up his leg. He winced and contented himself with lying spread eagle. He stared at the celing while trying to ignore the awful pain building in his leg._ Where am I? The last thing I remember is destroying the level four...Did I pass out? tried_

Allen suddenly heard the sound of footsteps. They were muffled, but he could tell they were getting louder and closer. As they neared, he could hear the sloshing of water in a bucket. Once the footsteps were very close, he heard the sound of something being dipped into the water and wrung out. Allen then saw Allen-kun lean over him and place a damp towel on his forehead. He glanced down, met Allens eyes, and let out a little gasp. "Mana! He's awake!"

Allen could hear a set of frantic footsteps get nearer and nearer. "Good to see you're awake," said Mana. Allen managed to nod his head a little, but even that small movement hurt. "Don't move. Excuse me Allen, but can you go in outside for a little? I'd like to talk with him. Alone," asked polietly. With a little huff, Allen-kun walked out of the trailer.

"So how do you feel, Allen?" Mana glanced at Allen. "Okay, bad question." Looking at the shock on Allen's face, he shrugged and said," You did shout out your name at the top of you lungs and you're lucky you didn't hear it. But I knew who you were even before then."

"How did you know," Allen croaked in a voice that sounded like he had swallow a cup full of sand. " And just how long was I out?"

"For the latter, three days. We told the ringmaster some crazy arsonist tried to burn the place down and you chased him off, but not before he broke your leg," explained Mana patiently. "Wait. My _leg_," Allen asked. Clearly he didn't like the idea of not being able to walk. "Yeah, it got beat up pretty badly. For any other person it would take three months to heal, but for you it'll might be healed in a month." Mana saw Allen relax at this. "Anyways, I knew who you were because I felt the Muscian's magic on you. My brother has started taking over, hasn't he.''

To this, Allen tried to look away in shame, but the pain prevented him from doing so. He noticed Mana sounded bitter about this. "Yeah..."

"I know you may not believe me, but I never wanted Neah to take over. I honestly loved you for who you were," Mana comforted. Allen could feel tears welling up in his eyes. _So you really did love me, Mana. Thank you. _

"But what can I do about it?" said Allen, voicing the question that he'd wanted to ask since the moment Neah sent him here. '' Keep fighting. Maybe if Neah sees you have it covered, he'll simply eject from your mind," said Mana, patting Allen on his white head.

Suddenly, Allen's stomach growled, which ruined the moment. "You must be hungry seeing as you haven't eaten in three days," chuckled Mana. Allen's face paled and he groaned," Don't remind me."

_ **Man that was a long chapter! =D Oh! Allen wants to say something. **

**Allen- *sobs* Why the second I'm acting manly you make cry! Oh, don't forget to review!**


	8. Crown Clown

**Hello! I took the idea for this chapter from Abarat Fox. Abarat, if you're reading this and have a problem with this, tell me and I'll remove it, 'kay? (-_-) Here's Allen-kun! (Allen is currently unconcious.) PLEASE REVEIW!**

**Allen-kun- Kirimoto-san, why are keeping me in the dark? T.T **

**_ **A few days had passed since Allen had woken up for the first time after the battle and he had been flitting in and out of conciousness. Unfortunatly, no matter whever he was awake or asleep, the constant aching pains persisted. Mana was almost constantly by his side taking care of him, except for when he had to practice or perform. Allen-kun would ocassionally pop in and out to give Allen some food. Lately he had taken to sleeping on the end of Allen's bed at night. He seemed to take some small comfort from his older self's presence. Allen would try his hardest help calm his younger self down after someone was cruel or abused him.

One evening while Mana was performing and Allen-kun was doing his various odd jobs, Allen was twitching from the constant pain, his mind nether concious or asleep. In this state he became lost in his own thoughts, and began to refect on his some of his earliest memories and a mystery that had plauged him since he was a child on the streets of London. As a boy, before he met Mana, he had sometimes felt a little voice in the back of his mind reasuring him that the world wasn't as cruel as it seemed. Once Mana had adopted him, the voice had faded into the happiness he felt when he was with Mana. The same thing had ocurred when he joined the Black Order and his freinds had . But once Tyki Mikk had destroyed his Innocence, he had noticed the kind presence or lack of it. It really was a mystery.

**Crown Clown POV _ **

The Crown Clown was insanly annoyed at itself. It only had one master, so how it managed to let him get hurt so badly? It loved him more than anyone at the Black Order, more than even Mana, so how could it let this happen? Flinching, it could feel its master shuddering from the pain in his broken leg and the aches in the rest of his body. The Crown Clown activated in a flash of bright white and settled the detailed silver mask on Allen's anguished face. Slowly it used strips of white cloth to ease its master into a more comfortable position that alleviated pressure from the most heavily injured areas. It tried to relax its master by whispering reasuring words to him and pressed him to rest. "So it was...always you," whispered Allen grogily, a small smile gracing his lips.

The Crown Clown answered by beginning to cover Allen in the warm, flowing cloak. "I...should have known," murmured Allen and he snuggled his face deep into the cape's fluffy fur trim." You...were...the only...one...with me...that long." The Crown Clown smiled to itself and urged its master to sleep. "Just don't...frighten...anyone," muttered Allen as the Crown Clown pushed him completely into unconciousness. Its master was at peace and so it was content.

_ **You'd better reveiw! Or I'll stare at you! O_O Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare**


	9. The Ark Remembers

**Hello! *twitches* If you don't reveiw, I'll set Akuma on you before Allen destroys them. Do you not like the story? Please reveiw! Allen wants you to! Right Allen? *nudge nudge* **

**Allen- Yeah! if you do I'll punch Leverreir. I'm serious! **

**_ **Mana hummed his brother's melody as he strode towards his trailer. Today had been a good performence and he had gotten a little extra money from it. Maybe he would use the cash to buy Allen-kun something other than his filthy white shirt and work pants. Perhaps some pajamas?

Absentmindedly, he pushed the trailer door open and stepped in. What he saw surprised him. Allen was lying on the bed with his Innocence activated but Mana was positive he wasn't concious. Before, he hadn't gotten a good look at the Innocence but, now he could see it clearly. A long white cloak with a impossibly soft and fluffy trim was draped over Allen. An asymmetrical silver mask covered his face, which he had pressed into the fur trim. The innocent picture was somewhat marred by the long, black claw where Allen's arm was supposed to be.

"Allen, deactivate your innocence," Mana whispered into Allen's ear. Allen groaned and muttered something about clowns. Mana smiled and whispered a bit louder," Allen, what if you see yourself?" Allen's eyes slowly pried themselves open as Mana jostled him awake. "Allen deactivate your innocence before someone sees you."

Allen frowned and dectivated his innocence. The white cloak swirled for a moment then dissapeared, while Allens arm returned to some level of normalicy. However, the detailed silver mask remained, hanging around Allen's neck with a strip of the white material that made up the Crown Clown's cape. "Your sychno rate must have gone up,'' muttered Mana, gazing at the mask.

Allen didn't seem suprised at Mana's revelation and turned his sleep-clouded eyes on Mana. "Hullo Mana. Did your performence go well?" Mana's grin widened and he replied," Excellent. You should have seen Cosmo's face when the crowd gave me a big tip." At this Allen smiled. "Excuse me, but I have a favour to ask of you. Would you mind letting me into the A rkplease?"

Allen nodded and began to hum the Ark's tune. The gateway slowly matierialized in front of Mana's rocking chair. Mana thanked Allen and stepped into the bright light. "Ah, brother you really were a fool," Mana sighed, glancing around at the white washed houses that he hadn't seen in a long, long time.

Mana slowly made his way up the deserted cobbled streets towards the Forteenth's room. Once he reached his destination, he strode into the the pure white room. His eyes fell on the piano with inverted colors that stood in the center of the room. Slowly, he walked forward and pulled a crimson flower out of his coat pocket. Letting out a little huff, Mana laid the fower on the piano. "Brother, see what you did now? And you had to implant your memories into poor Allen-kun." After gazing at the flower for a moment, he turned and exited the Ark.

**() () Plot bunny says hello! Please Reveiw! (o.o) /**


	10. Mission Start

**Hello! I've hit 1000 views! But only 1% of you reveiwed... Any ways, let the plot bunnies bless you! BTW, where's Timcampy? Here's our adorable, huggable, innocence-synchronizing main charecter, Allen! **

**Allen- Plot bunnies... God you fangirls are weird...(O.o)... **

A month had passed since Mana had paid his respects to Mana, and Allen could finally get his cast off. For the last week, his leg had itched like all hell, and to say Allen was happy was an understatment. Besides, he had grown restless from the fact he couldn't move from the narrow bed.

"How do you feel, Allen?" asked Mana, as Allen stood up from the bed and stretched his newly freed leg. "Much better. It's nice to be able to move around. I'm sick of being bed-ridden," he replied, fingering the metal mask that hung around his neck. He was a little shaken by the night his sychro rate had gone up. It was strange to think that the Crown Clown had been watching him all his life, but it made sense now. In some strange way, he was the Crown Clown, he was just as much as it was him.

"Mana, now that I've healed from that attack, I have some business to take care of,'' stated Allen cryptically. Mana cocked an eye brow. "You've just healed from a serious injury and you have 'business to take care of' ?" Allen nodded, a serious, but hard to place look in his silver eyes. "I've got to save someone important,'' Allen told Mana. _But I still can't save you Mana, no matter how much I want to. _

With that, he nodded his head and the bright doorway to the Ark shimmered into existence. Allen flashed a sad little smile at Mana and stepped through the light. Mana gazed as the Allen and the light dissapeared.

Once in the Ark, Allen strolled by the white Turkish houses that line the wide street, searching for the correct doorway. He passed by the entrance to the Alantic Ocean, Georgia, Japan and Africa on the winding cobblestone road before stopping abrubtly in front of a house that was identicle to all the others except for one small feature. Taped to the door was a note scribble in Komui's loopy cursive. _The Black Order: Europe Branch. _

Allen took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to do and pushed the door open. Silently he stepped out onto a small landing by a moat. The air was cold and damp, and Allen could hear the water in the moat lapping against the platform. It was almost pitch black, but he could make out the vauge shape of a ladder on the wall and a long gondola in the moat.

"Innocence activate," Allen whispered and the soft cloak swirled out around him. The mask rested itself on his face, for which Allen was thankful. Some small degree of disguise might be helpful for his mission. _God, I feel like Komui. _And with that thought, he began to climb the ladder, which wasn't made easy with a giant claw.

_ **Plot twist! Reveiw!**


	11. Promise

**Let's make Paradoxes! Paradoxes! I'll try not to mess up the future too much, okay. Allen has something to say, right Allen? **

**Allen- At least it's not yaoi. *twitches* The Y-Yullen. **

**_ **Once Allen emerged in the enormus main room of the order, he quickly glanced around. He could see the hundreds of floors circling the walls, and the many people scurring around carrying paperwork and large boxes. All around him where various doors that lead to the different rooms. The sight made Allen feel homesick for his Order, but this wasn't it. Not yet anyways.

Slowly he inched towards the Science Section. Even though his directional sense was horrible, he could definatly find the Science Section, especially seeing as it was right next to the cafeteria. Surprisingly enough, no one noticed a teenager with a mask dressed all in white creeping along walls, trying desperatly not to be seen. After about five nerve racking minutes, Allen had slipped into the Science Section.

He quickly looked around, taking in the hundreds of stuffed bookshelves lining the walls. Long tables piled high with books and paper work were placed randomly around the huge room. People sat around the tables either hunched down on their work or sleeping, their heads lolling over the back of the chairs. Silently, Allen crept behind a young man with frizzy hair pulled back in two pom-pom like pig-tails. He was hunched over his work and frevently scribbling something on a sheet of paper. Allen comanded a strip of the crown clown to bind and gag him. The man let out a muffled gasp of surprise as Allen pulled him into a conveneintly placed closet.

Closing the door, Allen took a proper look at his victim and it was his turn to gasp. He quickly released the man and asked as polietly as he could given the circumstance," I-I'm sorry. I'm not going to hurt you. Can you please just tell me your name?"

The man clered his throat and stammered," Johnny, Johnny Gil. Wh-what do you want?" Allen tried to hide his shock and said,"Don't worry. I just want to know how to get to the testing area." He now wished he had have taken some one else, but he had to make to do with this turn of events.

"Why would you want to go to that horrible place?" Johnny spat, anger and fear burning in his heavily bespecticled eyes. "Are you one of Central's goons?" Allen responded after checking to make sure no one had heard Johnny's loud outburst. "Quite the opposite. I'm here to rescue a little girl named Lenalee."

Allen heard Johnny's breath hitch at the word 'Lenalee'. "I saw them take her in a month ago kicking and screaming about her brother. If your going to help her, of course I'll try my hardest to help you. Just follow me." With that, Johnny got up and pushed the closet door open. Allen then followed Johnny out the door and out into the Science section and out into the hallways.

After fifteen minutes of navagating the Order's twisted hallways, Allen and Johnny had reached a large metal door in the basement. "That's where they took her. No one, especially a little girl should suffer that," said Johnny, trying to keep his voice steady. Allen put his right hand on Johnny's shoulder and gave him a sad smile. "I promise I'll keep her safe. You ought to head back to work before someone notices you're gone," he reassured Johnny. Without a word, Johnny raced back the way they came. Allen took a deep breath and let it out as slowly as possible. _Here goes nothing. _

The heavy door to the testing room burst open and a figure in a white cloak shouted," Oy Leverier! Step away from Lenalee!"

** Sorry all you guys who thought it was Kanda and Alma. That timeline should have already passed. I did reasearch! (^_^) **


	12. Rescue

**Hullo! I'm really happy with all the reveiws. Keep it up guys! Oh, I just remembered my promise to you guys. Here's Allen. **

**Allen- Hello! This has been a pretty safe fic so far; no yaoi, charecter death, or Allen torture. :-D **

**_ ** Allen could clearly see the anger and confusion etched on Leveir's face. The man's hair was slicked back and even in the past he had a toothbrush mostache. He was dressed in a crisp brown suit despite the other scientists wearing sterile whitelab coats. "No," Leveir growled, his eyes narrowed like he was examining a noncomplient test subject.

"Are you sure about that? Because she's coming with me if I have to fight you to do it," Allen threatened and his eyes flicked to a hard cot on which a young girl was restrained. "Never. She is an acomodater of Innocence and my very important test subject," spat Leveir. Without warning, Allen raced forward like a white blur and punched Leveir in his smug face. Blood dripped from the point of impact, his cheek as Leveir fell to the floor much to the scientist's surprise. Allen's eyes flashed dangerously and he growled," You can't own a person. I definetly don't want to hear you give me that crap about the fate of the world. This is torture."

He slowly and delibretly strode over to the cot. Lenalee's long dark green hair was strewn all around her head like a halo and her violet eyes were closed. She was wearing a black knee-length dress and all over her body were cuts and bruises, no doubt from Leveir's 'testing'. Allen shot one withering glare at the scientists who had huddled into a corner out of fear before he quickly undid the harsh metal restrants on her neck, arms, torso and legs. Gently, he picked Lenalee up bridal style and turned towards the door. As he did so, he heard Leveir mutter something that sonded like an order. _I thought I had knocked him out cold. It looks like I'll have company. _

Allen dashed out of the door and began to head toward the Ark's gateway. It was a miracle he could remember the way back and it wasn't long before he had reached the gargantuan main room. Allen took a moment to catch his breath. He was a bit weak from his inactivedy, and Lenalee was rather heavy. Without warning, a young boy, maybe ten or eleven, jumped down from the floor above. His chin length blue-black hair fluttered around his stern face and he carried a katana. The boy was wearing a simple blue shirt and a pair of black pants. ''K-Kanda!" gasped Allen, momentarily forgetting the situation. "Che." Kanda quickly activated his Innocence and charged forward, rready to skewer the intruder.

"Sorry Bakanda, but I have to go." With that, Allen pulled the door to the moat open with a few strips of white fabric. Kanda had to stop short to prevent him from falling down the hole. "You'll see me soon enough." With that he jumped down the hole, disreguarding the ladder entierly.

_ ** I told you Allen would punch Leveir. Please reveiw! **


	13. Awakening

**Please forgive me for not updating sooner. My Internet access has been spotty latly so I could not update. Well, here's Allen.**

**Allen: You just had to leave them on a cliffhanger, didn't you... **

**xXxXx **

Lenalee's violet eyes slowly fluttered open. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was shouting and something warm and white, and then blackness...

Lenalee winced as she pulled herself into a sitting position on the bed. Some fleece blankets that had been covering her rolled of as she looked at her surroundings. She was in a cramped wooden room with colorful props, like you'd find in a circus, scattered all around. In the far corner there was a large rocking chair with a tall pile of books next to it, but it was still and vacant. Only when she looked next to her bed was any sort of life.

A small chair had been pulled over and there was a little boy, about Lenalee's age, slumped in it. He wore a white shirt that had seen better days and pair of plain pants. The strangest thing about him was his left hand, which was covered by a large mitten. His choppy red-brown hair hid his face, but from the peaceful snoring she knew he had fallen asleep.

"Excuse me," Lenalee asked tentivley, gently jostling the sleeping boy. He shook his head once or twice and then opened his silver eyes. Realizing his companion was awake he glanced over to her. "Oh hullo. You're awake."

Lenalee nodded at the strange boy. Gathering up her courage, she said," Uh... I'm Lenalee. Excuse me but, who are you and why am I here?"

The boy grinned like he had been waiting for her to ask that question and stretched his uncovered arm. "I'm Allen! The new white-haired clown who always wears gloves brought you here, but he didn't say why.''

"A white haired clown?" Allen-kun leaned closer and whispered," He's really strange. He never takes off his gloves and hasn't me his name. A month and a half ago he broke his leg real bad but, it's all better now. Everyone says it was an arsonist who did it, but I know they're wrong."

"Really?" exclaimed Lenalee, throughly intrested in the mysterious clown who had saved here from Central. "What did you see?"

"The clown was wearing this white cloak and holding this huge sword," Allen-kun whispered excitedly, spreading his arms out as wide as possible for emphisis. ''And there was this monster he was fighting. It looked like a reeeaaaly fat angel."

"No way!" Lenalee huffed and crossed her arms. "You're lying."

"I'm not lying, I swear!" Allen-kun protested.

After a short and uncomfortable silence, Lenalee voiced a question that had been on her mind for quite sometime. "Allen, what's under that big glove?"

Lenalee immedietly knew she had said exactly the wrong thing. "Nothing!" Allen-kun snapped defensivily, a feral fire igniting in his eyes. "What about you? Where did you come from?"

Lenalee gulped. She couldn't tell Allen-kun or _they _would come and take her back to that horrible place. She couldn't- no, she wouldn't go back even to tell her new freind the truth. Lenalee shoock her head vigurously, her hair flyng every where. "I won't ask about about were you came from, if you don't ask about my arm," Allen stated, the fire dieing in his eyes. Lenalee nodded in agreement and they shook on it.

**xXxXx **

** Do you think Lenalee-chan and Allen-kun should be a pair? Reveiw!**


	14. Thought

** Thanks for the reveiws! Excuse me, but do you have any suggestions on the story? I really need to adopt some plot bunnies! *drumrolls* Here's Allen! **

**Allen-Thank you for all the reveiws~ Please give kirimoto a plot bunny! **

**xXxXx **

Allen sighed in his place on the frozen ground. His younger self was trying to learn his secret along with Lenalee-chan. He felt dismal knowing he'd have to take her back to the Order eventually, but he wouldn't yet. Some part of him enjoyed the thought of Leveir stewing on his room over the fact his 'subject' escaped more testing- or torture. He had mixed feelings about that little part of him.

On the other hand, he wasn't to worried about Allen-kun discovering his identity. He was pretty sure the truth was way stranger than anything his younger self could cook up and he doubt Lenalee-chan would be able to see the resemblence between them.

Allen puffed out his pale cheeks and slowly let the air flow out of them. He still had a lot of questions even after his revealing disscusion with Mana. _What am I going to do now? _

Eventually his mind wandered to that afternoon's events when he had returned from his 'outing'. He hadn't gotten in trouble, but he still found Mana's reaction to him bringing a seven year old girl home amusing...

**xXxXx **

___Allen carefully stepped out of the gate that had just materielized in front of Mana's rocking chair and quickly destroyed it a flash of light. Just as he suspected, Mana was sitting in the chair, intently reading his novel. Allen hadn't yet taken the time to deactivate the Crown Clown and he was still carring an unconcious Lenalee in his mismatched arms. Her head was pressed against his warm chest and her little hands were loosly clasping the folds of the Crown Clown's cape. _

_ Mana looked up from his book and seemed surprised at Allen's companion for only a fraction of a second. "Can I expect you to bring home little girls every time you go out?" He asked boredly. " What if Allen-kun saw you? I honestly thought I raised you better." _

_ Allen set Lenalee down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. She looked peaceful lying there, almost like a beautiful doll. Turning his attention back to Mana, he said," I'm sorry to disappoint you but you raised a maytr who thinks he can save everyone." _

_ Mana sighed and put down his book on the pile of novels next to him. "Why don't you go find Allen-kun and tell him to watch her? You might want to deacttivate your Innocence first. He's already curious about you." _

_ Allen nodded, his eyes still fixed on Lenalee's face. He let white cape swirled back into the mask and Allen's hand returned to normal. Slowly he turned and exited the trailer, off to find himself. _

**xXxXx**

Allen slowly picked himself up from were he had been lying under a towering, barren maple tree. Perhaps he would visit Allen-kun and Lenalee. He had already practiced his act today and didn't have much to do anyways, right?

**xXxXx **

** Sorry if this little chapter is dull. Please reveiw and give me some new ideas!**


	15. Timcampy!

**Will someone please give me a plot bunny? I'm running out of good ideas! Now here's Allen. **

**Allen- Hey where's Timcampy? I miss him...(-_ ;)W**

**xXxXx **

Allen smiled at the positivly adorable scene he had stumbled on. Both Allen-kun and Lenalee had dozed off and they were snoring peacefully. Allen-kun's head was resting on the edge of bed, while his small body was curled up in a chair next to said bed. His rust colored hair surrounded his childish face like a strangly colored halo. Lenalee-chan's head was about a foot from her freind's and it bore the same blissful expression. Her green-black hair was flopped over her right shoulder and she was reaching out towards Allen-kun with her right hand. Allen-kun was doing likewise, reaching out with his bandaged left hand, almost touching Lenalee's palm.

Allen was sure that the two of them were fast asleep and wouldn't wake up for some time. Gently, he picked up Allen-kun's 'cursed' hand and unwrapped the many layers of bandages covering it. As the the last strip of cloth fell away, he saw the reason he had tormented for so many years. The skin of the hand was a deep blood red, and had a rough, scaly texture. Long black fingernails tipped the gauntlet like fingers. On the back of Allen-kun's palm, a brillant green cross was deeply imbedded into the crimson flesh. Without much thought, Allen pulled off his own glove and compared his own abnormal hand to his younger self's. Over time, the carmin flesh had turned charcoal black, the scaly skin had smoothed out and the then green cross had turned a deep red. No longer did it look like a mass of twisted flesh, but a normal hand wearing a well fitting glove.

For many years, he had hated his Innocence for making him a freak, an outsider. It had been the reason he had been abandoned at birth and forced to fight at such a young age. He now knew it wasn't the Innoceence's fault. The Crown Clown _did_ love him and it hated its self for causing him that pain.

After a minute of being lost in his thoughts, Allen pulled the white glove over his hand, once more hiding its strange color and concealed Allen-kun's under the many strips of fabric that had only recently been covering it. Slowly he placed it in Lenalee-chan's palm. He stroked the young boy's head for a moment, before he turned and exited through the trailer door.

**xXxXx **

The next day Allen was crunching through a layer of snow that had fallen that night with Allen-kun and Lenalee-chan. Allen-kun was wearing his tattered winter coat and Lenalee-chan was bundled up in an enormous black jacket she had borrowed from Mana. Allen on the other hand, had discovered how to activate his Innocence without his hand transforming into a huge claw and had decided to utilize this skill to keep himself warm. It now looked as if he were merely wearing a warm, white cloak with a very soft fur trim.

Suddenly, Lenalee-chan let out a squeal and pointed at an animal bounding through the snow. A large tabby cat was trotting through the blanket of white with a very smug look on its face. This wasn't what Lenalee had found intresting, however. In the cat's mouth was what looked like a soft ball sized sphere. A cord with a strange swirl at the end dragged along the ground, making a trail in the soft snow. Allen's jaw dropped. "No. Way."

Allen-kun and Lenalee sweatdropped as Allen began to chase the surprised cat around. Eventually he managed to tackle the cat with a loud mewl and wrench the strange golden orb from its jaws. "Timcampy! Where have you been?" Allen asked the strange creature he had rescued, who was nuzzling the boy's jaw like an an over affectionate kitten.

Allen-kun could now see the thing clearly. 'Timcampy' was a golden ball about the size of a soccer ball (it swelled!) with a cross on it. Two feathery wings were attached to the body and at the end of a long tail was an exaggerated swirl. Two tiny horns sat on top of its head/body.

Allen had a grin so wide it distorted the jagged scar on his face. "Lenalee, Allen, meet Timcampy," he said happily, even as Timcampy headbutted his cursed cheek.

**xXxXx **

** Admit it, you missed him. Reveiw! =D**


	16. Nightmares

** Hello! Last chapter was really long, huh? I'm sorry about the inconsistent updates. Recently my internet conenticon has been failing a lot. Here's (-_ ;)W **

**Allen- Please excuse Kirimoto-san for all the filler. She will get to the next story arc next chapter. **

**xXxXx **

Later, after a day of Allen-kun and Lenalee-chan staring at Timcampy, who had settle on Allen's snowy white head, Allen and his companions had retired to Mana's trailer for the night. Lenalee-chan was sleeping up on the bed under the warm covers, and Allen-kun was curled up on a mattress on the floor next to her. Allen was lying on the ground beside Mana's rocking chair, sleeping like a rock with Timcampy nestled in the crook of his neck. He had taken to sleeping with his Innocence activated and was currently surrounded by the soft folds of the white cloak. The Crown Clown's ornate mask covered his face, but that didn't make him seem any less cute as he slept on.

Allen-kun suddenly awoke from what must had been a nightmare, trembling and covered in a cold sweat. Slowly he pulled himself up from his position next to Lenalee-chan, and hobbled over to Mana, who was relaxing in his rocking chair, entranced in his newest book. The man looked up only when the young boy tugged on his pajama sleeve.

Mana could easily see the fear evident in those silver orbs, and he could tell something was definatly wrong. "Allen..." Mana asked tentively, gently reaching out to the boy with his hand. Without warning, tears began falling from the child's eyes, then he raced forward and burried his crying face in Mana's warm chest. Mana placed his hand on Allen-kun's back and pulled him into a warm and comforting embrace. "Shhhhh. What's wrong Allen? Did you have a nightmare?" Mana asked as Allen-kun sobbed uncontrolably into his shoulder. "I-I dreamt I was back-back there, on-on the streets. An-and everyone was call-calling me a freak and throwin' stuff."

Mana rubbed the child's back soothingly, trying to calm him down. "Allen, you're never going back there. I'm never going to let you go back there." Allen-kun wiped his teary eyes on Mana's pajamas and managed to calm himself. After a few minutes he asked,"Mana, who is that clown? Why does he never take off his gloves?"

Mana had been expecting Allen-kun to ask him that question at some point and he had already decided on his answer. "A long time ago, I picked him off the streets. He deserved better." Allen-kun seemed to perk upat this and looked up at Mana. "Just like me?" Mana smiled warmly at the boy snuggled in his lap and continued," Yes, just like you. Even though we weren't related by blood, he became like a true son to me." Allen-kun nestled his head into the crook of Mana's shoulder and asked once again," But who is he?"

Mana began to stroke Allen-kun's head, and after a moment of silence responded to the question. "I'm sorry Allen, but I can't tell you yet. One day you'll find out, I promise."

"You...promise?" whispered Allen-kun as sleep slowly started to claim him. "Yes, I promise," Mana said to the now asleep Allen-kun as he pulled the boy closer to his chest. And that was how Allen found them the next morning.

**xXxXx **

** Holy cow Allen-kun is adorable! Please reveiw! ;-)**


	17. Meeting

** Yo! I hope you've liked the story story so far. BTW, do you like my Allen emoticon? (-_ ;)W... Anyways! Allen-kun is asleep (D'aww) and Allen is playing with Tim, so here's Lenalee-chan! **

**Lenalee-chan- Allen-kun is soooooo cute! *emits fangirl squeal* /(^w^)\**

**xXxXx **

A warm breeze tostled Allen's pure white hair as he strolled down a wide street in a nearby town. Five long monthes had passed since the Ark had transported him back in time. The circus had traveled down south into France, where the weather was warm and sunny. He ignored the strange looks as Timcampy fluttered out of his sleeve and placeded itself on his head, wrapping its long tail loosly around his neck. He was happy to have the golem back, even if he wasn't sure how it had happened.

Out of the corner of his eye, Allen could see a young boy and an ancient man standing off to side of the road. Turning towards them, Allen could see the odd pair better. The boy had a bright crimson head of hair that fell around his face, and he looked to be about ten years old. A black eyepatch concealeded his right eye and Allen could see the other eye was a vivid green, like a healthy leaf. The old man had skin so wrinkled he looked like a prune and dark circles surronding his hawklike eyes. The man's hair was a off-white and curled into a shape like a question mark above his head. Both boy and man were dressed like ordinary travelars. Allen could tell the two people were watching him, despite their best attempts to hide their gazes.

_Only one person has hair vaugely like __that._Allen strode towards the pair, which caused the man's eyes to widen, if only for a moment. When he was a few feet from them, the elderly man spoke. "Your not from around here, are you? Come with me, we have much to disguss."

Allen nodded, causing Timcampy to fall off his head and flap around his former roost angerly. The senior lead Allen and his companion into a near by cafe. The resteraunt was practically vacant and after ordering some food, (Allen tried- and failed- to restrain himself) the small group settled in a secluded booth. "As I said before, you're not from around here, are you? More specificly this time."

Allen looked up from his pile of plates, surprise evident on his innocent face. "Please, I could tell that from when I first saw you. You felt like magic, simple as that. Call me Bookman," Bookman continued and then pointed to his younger companion. "This is my apprentice. You may call him Alec."

Allen nodded and explained," I was transported back under strange circumstances. However, I can't tell you unless Alec leaves. I'm sorry but it would mess up the future if he knew."

Bookman nodded and sent Lavi-kun back outside before turning back to Allen. The younger of the two sighed. "This might take a while..."

**xXxXx **

** Lets just call mini Lavi Lavi-kun, okay? R-e-v-e-i-w!**


	18. Earl

**Hello! I've discovered that most fanfiction come from really messed up dreams! Here's Allen~ **

**Allen- Today I googled Yullen *shudders*. What is wrong with you people? **

**xXxXx **

"And that's how I ended up eight years in the past," Allen cocluded after his long explanation. The time it took him to finish had not been helped by bookman interupting him to ask for specifics. His meal had long since been finished and all that remained now, was an monstorous mountain of dishes. Around them, the resteraunt's other patrons had slowly trickled out of the cafe as day turned to dusk. The now empty resteraunt was silent except for the sound of a waitress polishing a wine glass and the quiet conversation of the two remaining customers. Bookman fixed him with a hard to read gaze and said skeptically," I see. So why did Alec have to be absent during this?"

Allen leaned back in his chair and explained," He has a very important part in the future. If you told him this information, the whole timeline might change. I might not travel back in time, tell you my story, and then there would a paradox, right?"

Bookman nodded at this statement and asked," Would you please fetch my apprentice now that you've told me your story?" Allen slid out of his seat and strolled out the double doors. Just outside said doors, he found Lavi-kun shivering against the brick wall of the cafe, with his tan leather poncho wrapped tightly around his tiny body. When he heard Allen approach, he glanced up with his single green eye and said in an emotionless and flat voice," So you've finished. May come back inside?"

Allen was surprised to hear such poliet words coming from his usually bouncy future friend. The Lavi he knew **never** sounded that poliet and restrained. "You can come back inside. Uh...Are you all right?" Allen asked, not really sure of the answer he would receive. "I'm fine, if not a bit cold," was the honest reply he received before the younger of the two rushed back into the warmer cafe.

Allen watch the closed doors for a while, silently hoping bookman would take his advice. If Lavi knew Neah had choosen his body for a host, who knows what could happen? Finally shaking himself out of his trance, Allen turned around to head home, where Mana was waiting for him and the new book he had been asked to buy.

Unfortunatly, Allen found his way blocked by someone. A very wide someone wearing a tan overcoat. A someone with a towering tophat decorated by roses and a crown of thorns. A someone with an enormous, unmoving grin fixed on his grey face. "Hello Crown Clown," chortled the Millenium Earl, malice lacing his voice.

**xXxXx **

** I bet you didn't see that coming. Reveiwers can hug Allen or Allen-kun (Your choice!)**


	19. Battle Begin!

**Hiya! I've hit +2000 veiws, congrats! As a reward here are some emoticons. (-_ ;)W- Allen, /(^_^)\-Lenalee-chan, =( + )= Timcampy! Here's Allen. **

**Allen- Thanks for the reveiw Liquid Twilight. No offense, but your reveiw seemed longer than the chapter... **

**xXxXx**

_Holy Shit. _Allen could feel his heart practically beating straight out of his chest. He was totally unprepared for this, and he was scared out his wits. The Millenium Earl was definatly at the top of his list of people he would not like to meet in a dark alley.

He barely noticed the Crown Clown spiraling out, ready to protect it acommadater. The Millenium Earl's grin seemed to stretch even wider as the beautiful silver mask fixed itself to the shocked boy's face. "So Exorcist, It was you who destroyed my precious Level Four," The Earl said in a sickly sweet voice. "A shame. It was one of the first too. No matter, I won't have to bother with you for long."

Allen was parelized in fear as the Earl raised Lero in the air. The pumpkin head cackled as four mauve spheres gathered around the pink umbrella. "Come my lovely akuma! Wipe this pitiful exorsist of the face of this earth!" Allen's eye activated and he lept back as the spheres turned into four Level Fours. The hideous angel creatures giggled as they surveyed their new prey. "Good bye my akuma! Have fun!" The Earl cackled as he floated off using Lero.

Allen would have gone after the maker, but he currently had bigger problems. The Level Fours were cracking their knuckles and licking their nonexistent lips, eagerly anticipating the 'fun' they were about to have. Allen quickly lept forward and slashed with the Crown Clown's Edge End. All but the largest being managed to dodge the unexpected attack. The wicked claw hit the demon in the right side and the monster seemed shocked only for a moment. The skin aroung the jagged cut bubbled grotesquestly but the Level Four didn't seem to mind.

The creature grinned so widly it looked like the akuma's face would split in two. "So, you fancy yourself a fighter?" The wounded Level Four asked in its childish voice. "Lets see how well you fight when your dead!" Rushing forward, the monster aimed a kick at the Exorcist's stomach.

Had the Crown Clown not blocked the powerful blow, Allen would surly be severly injured internaly. Even as it was, the boy could feel something warm and sticky soaking his clothes. The other Akuma drifted on the side lines, laughing like demonic school girls. Before they could react, Allen had transmuted his left arm into the Sword of Exorcism. One of the monsters stopped short as the huge blade was rammed through it, almost ripping it in half.

The monster screamed as it dissolved into white light. Allen watched the soul, a young women with chesnut hair, rise to heaven, before turning back to the remaining akuma. "I'm not going down that easily," he growled dangerously.

The akuma's eyes flashed dangerously as its mouth curled into sadistic grin. Simultaniously the remaining akuma transformed their white arms into the familar guns. Allen just barely managed to cover himself with the Crown Clown before a barrage of bullets rained down on him. What he didn't expect, was one of the Level Fours aiming a punch at him.

The impact sent Allen sprawling and coughing up crimson blood. However, he recovered quickly and leapt towards the akuma. They mirrored each others punches perfectly, blocking and dodging in perfect synch. Suddenly, Allen set a strip of the crown clown towards the monster's legs. The creature stumbled and Allen seized this opportunity by slicing through the akuma with his razor sharp claws. Again the there was a flash of white and the monster dissapeared. "Two down, One to go."

**xXxXx **

**Did you cathed the subtle FMA refrence? As always, reveiw!**


	20. Rest

** Konbanwa! 20th chapter already, huh? Where did the chapters go? Here's Allen! **

**Allen- Excuse me but what happens after this chapter? *Kirimoto whispers in ear* What the Heck? **

**xXxXx **

"Well, it looks like we'll have to get serious about killing you," the largest Level Four said, its impossibly wide grin still fixed on its sadistic face. Before Allen could even think or react, the other akuma sped toward him and landed a punch to the young excorist's stomach. The force of the vicous attack slammed Allen into a near by building. The wall all around the boy's body was cracked like a concrete eggshell and the teen himself was coughing up blood.

The Crown Clown immediatly wrapped a strip of its white cape around the point of impact to stifle the profuse bleeding, as its acommadater fought to remain concious. As the fabric wrapped around his limbs like a marionette, Allen smiled a sad smile, a dribble of blood running down his chin. "Looks...like its...up to you...Crown Clown."

As this scene unfolded, the akuma cackled with glee and malice, the horrible sound echoing around the street. As Allen, guided by the Crown Clown, stood shakily and transformed his claw into the enormous blade, the Level Fours only laughed even harder. Crimson tears dripped down the monsters' cheeks as it clutched at its star-emblazened belly. "You think you can kill us? Lets see how long it takes you to break for good, excorsist!"

Like lightning, the monsters transmuted their arms into the massive guns, and rained a shower of bullets on the boy. The Crown Clown made Allen block the missiles with his sword before using the Crown Belt to leap into the air above the smaller akuma. He could see the shock dancing through the monster's eyes, even though its ever present grin was still in place, before ramming the Sword of Exorcism through the angel like demon's grotequese body. The akuma let out a blood curdling scream as its body was eaten up by a blinding white light and the tormented soul was released. A young man with long gold hair flew up towards heaven, a small smile gracing his lips.

The lone akuma, relizing its comrades had fallen one by one looked at Allen, who was standing, albeit weakly, with the black and white weapon pointed at its white chest. "May..your soul rest...in peace." In an instant the akuma chose its fate and the Level Four swooped towards Allen's wavering form, intent on doing as much damage to stubborn excorsist as possible. Maybe if that annoying human took enough damage it would finally curl up and die a slow and painful death. If the Level Four had anything to do with it, that death would be as drawn-out and excruciating as possible.

As the Level Four sent a devestating kick to Allen's already wounded stomach, the Crown forced Allen's arm to slice through the demon. With a wail and a flash of white light, the Level Four dissolved and the mutilated soul was released. As the soul of a young woman dressed all in black drifted skyward, Allen crumpled into a bloody heap on the ground. The Crown Clown released its hold on the wounded boy's limbs and enveloped him in the white coak. They had fought their battle well, but now was a time for rest...

**xXxXx **

** OMG! More cliff hangers! Please Reveiw! **


	21. Healing

** Yo! I'm sorry for all the cliffhangers, but I had break up that fight scene. By the way, could you please reveiw? I'm taking chapter requests. Here's Allen-kun (remember? Allen got beaten to a pulp last chapter.) **

**Allen-kun- Why does that guy get beat up all the time...O.o **

**xXxXx **

"Boy! Boy!" Mana called, his heart racing as searched through the town. It had been afternoon when he had sent Allen out to get some new novels but now a cresent moon hung in the midnight sky. _Where is he? I hope he didn't get trouble... Where are you Allen? _

"Mana! I found him!" Mana's heart leapt at Allen-kun words. His hurried walked turned into a frantic dash as he rounded a corner. Right in front of him was Allen-kun kneeling over something bright white, but stained crimson with blood. As he knelt by the injured boy, Mana could see just how bad the situation was. The cape of the Crown Clown was wapped tightly around Allen, like a pale cocoon. Allen face was covered by the ornate silver mask, and his eyes were shut, as if he were sleeping. His white hair was tinted pink from blood and his mouth was slightly ajar. Putting his head to the unconcious boy's chest, he could hear shallow breathing and a defient pulse. He was still alive.

Without a word, Mana scooped Allen up into his arms bridal style, and raced back to the circus, Allen-kun right behind him. Jostled by the thudding of feet on asphalt, Allen's eyes slowly pried themselves open. His half lidded eyes gazed up at his foster father as they neared the circus. "Ma..na..."

Mana looked down at the boy in his arms, surprised he was concious with such horrible wounds let alone speaking. "Allen, don't talk. Just rest. We'll get you back to the circus and...and," he whispered, not even noticing the tears running down his cheeks.

Allen smiled and slowly closed his eyes, once again lapsing into blissful unconciousness. Within minutes, Mana and Allen-kun reached their trailer. Allen-kun pulled open the door and pulled Lenalee-chan out of bed. She rubbed her eyes as she watched Mana place Allen on the bed where she had been dreaming only seconds ago. "Wha-"

"Lenalee, Allen, go get a first aid kit." With a nod, both of the children rushed off to find some medical supplies. Mana knelt by Allen's side and gently pressed his two fingers to the mask on the boy's face. "Crown Clown, I need to treat Allen's wounds. I need you to let me heal him," he murmurred. The white fabric surronding the boy moved away from Allen's stomach area, exposing the worst injuries.

Mana knew immediatly just how badly injured Allen was. The boy had at least a few broken ribs and a there was a deep gash in the broken boy's right side that looked like it needed several stitches. The Crown Clown must have appling pressure to the wound, because most of the bleeing had stopped. Had it not been for this action, Allen would have probably died from blood loss by this point.

At that moment, Allen-kun arrived with the first aid. Lenalee-chan must not have wanted to see this. _Not that I blame her. _"Allen, please pass the disenfectent." After pouring a little alchohal on a small pad gauze, Mana gently cleaned out the cut on Allen's side. "Needle, and suture thread." Mana pulled the curved needle through Allen's skin, slowly sealing the injury. He noticed Allen's visible hand clenched into a tight fist, but whether it was subconcious or not, Mana couldn't tell. He noticed that the cape of the Crown Clown was wrapped tightly around the boy's torso, like a compression wrap, so he left that alone.

Once Mana was satisfied with his work, he pulled the cape of the Crown Clown back over Allen. "Tell Lenalee that she come back in," he said to Allen-kun, who nodded and went off to fetch the young girl. Mana sighed. He doubted anyone would be able to sleep tonight...

**xXxXx **

** We all knew this was how it would end...stiches and broken ribs. REVEIW! **


	22. Noah

**Hello! (Teacher, if you're reading this, hi!) I hope you enjoy this chappie! Excuse me, but can you not swear in reveiws? Anyways here's unconscious Allen!**

**Allen- *Twitches***

**xXxXx **

Allen twitched in his sleep, his face contorted in fear. Mana was slumped in a chair next to the bed, having fallen asleep watching the hurt boy. A low whimper escaped the boy's lips as he clenched his fists and shifted his head away. Mana stirred and gazed groggily at the troubled boy. _What sort of nightmare is he having..._

** xXxXx**

_Allen was chained to a hard white marble throne on the edge of a mirror-like lake. Every part of him ached, and no matter how much he tried to stop it, he had a strong urge to break the chains and free himself. However, everytime he tried to escape, the chains burned with icy hot pain, and he was forced to stop. After ceising his atempts to flee, he stopped and saw where he was imprisoned. Instantly he reckonised his surrondings, surrondings that had haunted his dreams for ages. An enormous white moon hung in the night sky, but its reflection in the lake below was a dark, endless black. On the surface of the lake, was an image of the black order in ruins, but this time, Lenalee was not there, mourning the loss of an unknown exorcist. This was the place he had saw when he the night Tyki had taken his Innocence, and he had almost died. _

_"Hello." Allen's eyes widened at the melodic voice he had only ever heard in his head, taunting him. "Neah," He breathed, more of a question than a statment. "Its nice to see that you are familar enough with me to address me by name instead of a number, nephew," Neah said conversationally as he stepped out from behind the stone throne and stood in front of his prisoner, gold eyes tracing the teen. "You're such a nice boy... It's a shame I'll have to destroy you to win this holy war."_

_ Neah had a small smile on his ashy grey face and his black spiky hair was pulled away from his forehead, showing the crown of stigma across his forehead. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt underneath and a red ribbon tied around his collar. Darkness seemed to swirl around his feet, flickering like a small fire. _

_"Why? Why me," Allen's question seemed to catch Neah off guard, but then the noah knelt down so he was at eye level with the imprisoned boy. "Hmmm. I guess I did it to be with my brother. I really did miss him..." Neah mused. "Although in your company I should probably say it was a fluke..." The noah looked at the boy, wonderking what the kid's response would be. Strangly enough it was mild irritation. _

_"That's your reason? That's one of the most selfish things I've ever heard," Allen said, an anger mark forming on his forehead. _

_"I'm hurt, especially seeing as you lived with Cross for three years. I wonder why I even care, seeing as 'Allen' won't be around for much longer," Neah said, a smirk unfurling on his face. "Not long at all...a few minutes at most." _

_Neah slowly reached towards Allen's throat, fully intending to strangle him and finally take control of the body. Allen tried to move his head away, but the chains prevented him from escaping the hands of the noah. _

_Suddenly the dark sky turned a blinding white and the familar silver of the Crown Clown appeared where the moon had been seconds ago. Like lightning, a strip of white material reached down and grabbed Neah's hands. The noah hissed at the touch of the Crown Clown's cape, recoiling at feeling of Innocence. "I'll be back," Neah growled as he vanished, leaving the Crown Clown's grip empty. _

_Allen gazed up at the silver mask and immedietly got the message. 'It's time to wake up.' _

**xXxXx **

**Weird dream, huh? Reveiw! **


	23. Comfort

**Whats up? Today I give special thanks to Sammi117 for reveiwing 9 chapters in a row! Congrats! Allen is now awake, so here he is! **

**Allen- ...stu..pid...dreams...**

**xXxXx **

" So here we are again," Mana chuckled, although it did nothing to lighten the mood. "Its always such a pleasure," Allen commented dryly, wincing at the terrible pain suddenly flooding his system. His stomach felt like it had been hit by a truck, not to mentiion the throbbing pain in his skull.

The white cape wrapped snugly around him shifted its warm hold around him. Despite the painn it had caused him accidently, he was grateful for the Crown Clown's reasuring presence and warmth. He was still trembling from that terrifing nightmare, and knowing the Crown Clown would protect him no matter what was a great comfort.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Mana asked, concern etched deeply into his face, as he laid a palm on Allen's shoulder. "You were shaking and twisting like some in was hurting you. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't snap out of it." Mana stood from his chair and made to go, planning on getting some food for the probably famished boy.

To his surprise, Allen reached tentivley out with his human hand and grabbed Mana's sleeve as tightly as the injured boy could. Tears were pooling at his eyes and he seemed honestly afraid that Mana would leave, alone, even for a moment. Mana mentally cursed himself for his hard headedness. Allen was still an innocent child, despite his abilty to hide it and shrug off the pain. he had a tendency to bottle it up and cope, but when it came time to face all that pain and hurt, he desperatly needed a shoulder to cry on. In that one respect, he hadn't changed that much since Mana had known him.

"Don't...leave me," Allen murmured, his voice shaky with fear and sadness. "Not...not all alone." Mana turned, knelt and held Allen's outstretched hand, rubbing his thumb in comforting circles over the boy's palm. "I won't leave you," Mana reasurred trying to calm the boy, but this didn't seem to help at all. On the contrary, it actually seem worsen it. The tears Allen had been trying to hold back were suddenly freed and he erupted in sobs. Mana tried to comfort the crying boy, but to no avail.

"Shhh, I won't leave you, I promise," Mana said, even though he was clueless to the cause of Allen's distress. "I'll always be with you, no matter what."

At those words, Allen stopped crying except for the occasional hiccup. "You..promise?" Mana smiled and ran his hand through Allen's snowy hair. "I promise."

Mana noted the small smile on the boy's tearstained face as he dfrifted off. Exorcist or not, he was a child, a child who had experenced to much in his short life.

**xXxXx **

**Who caught the video game refrence? Guys, I'm looking for beta, so if your intrested, REVEIW!**


	24. Interrogation

**Yo! I've discovered a picture that fits this story perfectly. **** Allen got badly injured again which means hurt\comfort all around! Here he is! **

**Allen- Why me? (-_ ;)W**

**xXxXx**

"Mister, Mister!" Allen-kun shouted as he shook his older self, trying to awake the unconcious boy. Allen stirred slightly, causing Timcampy to stuble over, and murmured something Allen-kun couldn't quite make out. "Mister, I've got some food if you want it!"

Allen's eyes snapped wide open and he asked with energy no person should have after sleeping," Food?" Allen-kun sighed. Why this stranger cared so much about food was beyond him. Somehow the white clown could eat more than him and Mana combined and yet he was still skinny as a beansprout. Allen-kun passed the large bowl of Castilian soup to the white haired boy who placed it weakly in his lap before scooping the food hungerly into his mouth.

Allen-kun figured that the reason for the boy's weak grip on the bowl of soup was probably blood loss. That stomach wound had been deep and it was wonder he hadn't died from lack of medical attention and blood loss. Allen-kun stared at the boy who had already finished his meal, as if trying to solve a hard riddle.

Allen, in turn glanced back at the brunette, before yawning and lying back down. Allen-kun could see the older boy's eyelids drooping, and before he could fall asleep, the child broke the silence by speaking a question that he had wanted to ask since the first time he met the clown. "Who are you?"

"Eh?" Allen shifted his head to face the young boy, his face only partly visible behind the Crown Clowns fluffy trim. Allen-kun repeated his question once more, a tad louder;" Who are you?"

Allen smiled, contorting the multiple bandages and gauze pads on his face. "I'm just a traveing clown," He said, not really expecting it to satisfy Allen-kun. Sure enough; "No. Whats you're name," the young boy pressed, trying to hide his anxiousness, and failing miserably.

"Does it really matter?" Allen-kun huffed in frustration at the older's dodging the question. The lack of answers about this mysterious clown was down right annoying. "_Yes, _it matters."

Allen sighed at his younger self's bluntness. "The thing is, it's really hard to pronounce. I'm...uh... foreign. From-from Russia! I'm Russian," Allen stammered, making up that excuse on the spur of the moment. _Russia? Really Allen? _

"Ok," Allen-kun said, not seeming complety satisfied with his answer. "But where did you get that cloak?"

Allen seemed lost in thought for a moment before repling. "I guess you could say Mana gave it to me. Did he tell you that he adopted me? I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him..."

Allen-kun was going to press Allen, but he realized the teenager had fallen fast asleep. A few strands of white hair rose up and down with each inhale and exhale of breath. His eyes were shut and a smile was still on his lips. Come to think of it, he was pretty tired himself. Maybe he'd rest for a bit. He clambered onto the bed and leaned his back gently against Allen's legs. He placed his head lightly on the on the older boy's legs, feeling strangly comfortable. He was resting. Not sleeping. Resting. The weird clown's cloak was really warm and soft, softer than anything he'd ever felt... Maybe he'd close his eyes for just a second...

**xXxXx **

**REVEIW!REVEIW!REVEIW!**


	25. Glove

**Yo! Hooray for chapter 25 and 4000 veiws! Here's Allen!**

**Allen- Was I really that cute as a kid... (O.o)**

**xXxXx **

Allen-kun's eyes fluttered awake and he pulled his head up off of something. The first thought to pass through his mind was just how warm and comfortable he was. Quickly, he glanced down at himself and noticed he was covered by the white clown's soft cloak. _Oh yeah, I fell asleep... _A dusting of pink appeared on his cheeks at that last thought, but it wasn't his fault that he had been tired and the bed was sopleasent and soft.

Allen-kun gently pulled himself off the bed, careful not to rouse the clown. Thankfully the only response was a faint murmur. He sent a quick backwards glance at the sleeping clown before tiptoeing to the door and letting himself out into the lazy afternoon sunshine. A warm breeze tostled his rusty colored hair as he hurried to a large maple tree on the top of a hill on the outskirts of the fair ground, his and Lenalee-chan's new meeting place. Sure enough, she was leaning against the wide trunk of the tree, dozing. She was wearing a simple white dress that Mana had bought her and a pair of worn sandles. "Lenalee!"

She rubbed her eyes and looked up at the eager boy. She quickly stood up and greeted Allen-kun with a smile. They had grown to be good friends over the few monthes they had known each other, although they still hadn't revealed their secrets to each other. Allen-kun was scared of being treated as a monster by his new freind and Lenalee-chan was equally frightened of being thought insane. "Lenalee! Guess what I found out about the clown."

Lenalee-chan listened intently as Allen-kun recounted his conversation with the odd clown, although he left out the part with him falling asleep. "Each time I find out something about that guy, I end up even more confused!" Allen huffed in frustration after he finished. Lenalee-chan found his reaction funny and maybe a bit cute, but she too was annoyed by the lack of answers about that clown.

"Well let's see," she explained level headedly. "He was adopted by Mana, he gets beat up a lot, has a white cloak and always covers his left hand, much like your self."

The awkward silence followed that statment lhung ike a heavy fog. Allen-kun was looking at the ground like he was hoping it would swallow him up. Lenalee-chan however, stared straight at him, as if she could discover his secrets with will alone. "Allen. What's under your glove? Tell me."

"No," Allen-kun stated stubbornly, still staring at the ground and praying for an excuse.

"Allen, tell me!" Lenalee-chan pleaded. When Allen-kun didn't obey, she raced towards him and tried to yank off his glove. However, the momentum was too much and they both tumbled to the ground. Despite the fall, Lenalee-chan made no attempts to cease her efforts. Allen was trying desperatly to escape from underneath her, while keping his glov away and failing misberaly. The squabble became more of a wrestling match as the pair rolled down the hill. In their squabble neither Allen-kun or Lenalee-chan saw the mitten on the hillside...

**xXxXx **

**OMG Cliffhanger! PleasePleasePlease REVEIW!**


	26. Hand

**Konbanwa! I'm proud to annouce that we've established a subplot! This is the first romance I've ever written, so here we go! Here's Allen! **

**Allen: You really love cliffhangers don't you? O.o **

**xXxXx **

Lenalee-chan halted for a moment, pausing to catch her breath. Allen-kun was safely pinned, her arm crossed over his chest. Only when she looked at him did she notice his exposed arm, and her breath hitched. Although she tried not to, her eyes kept on traveling to the grotesque welted red skin and the glowing green cross embedded in it. It just seemed so, so wrong; it looked as if someone sewed a monster's limb onto him. Truth be told she had seen worse, but this seemed even more horrible despite that. "Allen, your arm..."

A shadow seemed to cover his face and the light in his mercury eyes flickered at those few words. She could see tears welling in his eyes, quickly spilling over and running down his cheeks. "I'm- I'm a monster," he whimpered dejectedly, trying desperatly not to meet his freind's, though he doubt she was that anymore, eyes.

Lenalee-chan pulled her arm off him and let him up, confident he wouldn't run. The boy pulled himself into a tight ball and burried his head in his knees, like if he made himself small enough he could vanish completely. Reaching out for his red deformed hand, she comforted," No you're not."

Allen-kun flinched his arm away, and Lenalee-chan settled for wrapping an arm around his scrawny shoulders. He winced at the contact before easing into it. Sobs shook his small frame as Lenalee-chan pulled him into a onesided hug. "D-don' touch me. You'll b-be cursed t-too."

Despite his protests, he made no attempts to escape Lenalee-chan's comforting grasp. "Allen, I don't care about your arm," She reasured him, clutching his trembling form tightly, like a life line.

"That's w-what they all say," Allen-kun sobbed into Lenalee-chan's shoulder. "Th-They say that and then they leave me all alone in-in the cold. So-so cold... Th-they all say that"

Lenalee-chan rubbed Allen-kun's back in reasuring circles, hoping that this would calm him. The sudden outburst had shocked her more than she let on. Allen-kun was always seemes so happy and upbeat... was he always hiding this fear and pain? "I won't leave you. I promise."

Allen-kun sniffed as he tried to regulate his breathing to a calmer pace. She...cared? Slowly he pulled his head off her shoulder to look at Lenalee-chan's face. His eyes stung from crying and throat was hoarse from sobbing, but he was determined to make sure that her words weren't a lie. "You...promise?"

Lenalee-chan grabbed the scaly crimson flesh, and this time he didn't pull his hand away. "I promise."

Then she leaned in and pecked him gently on the cheek. She could see a pink flush rising in his cheeks and he seemed a little out of it. She just hugged him. For the moment they could escape their fears, even if only for the briefest of time.


	27. News

**Hello! Everyone one's least favorite charecter is plotting...PLOTTING I TELL YOU! Here's Allen! **

**Allen- She would know that seeing as she's the author... (-_ ;)' **

**xXxXx **

Leveir contorted his face into a scowl as he paced back and forth in his office. It had been three tedious monthes since the Lee girl had escaped and there hadn't been a hint of information about her wereabouts. That alone had angered him beyond words but the fact that white _demon _had helped her in her flight enraged him even more. No, demons didn't look like that, at least from the 'weapons' and finder's descriptions.

Still, the fact an exorcist had escaped his grasp was unbelievable, especally seeing as there had been multiple scientists who could have restrained her, not to mention the exorcists. Furthermore, how had that person learned where the experiment rooms were? The only logical explanation was someone had told him, willingly or not. There was a traitor in their midst.

As Leveir reached this conclusion, the door was rapped sharply. Leveir looked up and wiped the scowl off his face to replace it with a look of cold, bitter indifference. "Come in," he said sharply. A young boy with a blond pudding bowl haircut, a Raven, strode in and saluted his superior. "Sir, we have had reports of a girl who matches our description of Miss Lee at a circus in Spain. We are ready to retake her at your comand." Leveir smiled cruelly, his eyes twinkling malicously. He was going to get his 'subject' back. _Oh_, this was a good day...

**xXxXx **

Allen-kun stared blankly at the wooden celing of the trailer. He was still as a statue, but his thoughts were racing. Today Lenalee-chan had discovered his biggest secret. In the past, before Mana, he would never think anyone could care for a cursed monster- no person like him. But she had _hugged_ him, even after seeing his wisted, demonic, grotesque arm. Then she had kissed him... His face turned a vivid pink at that thought, but she had pecked him on the cheek, he was sure of it.

Allen-kun sighed and rolled over so he faced the sleeping Mana and the strange white clown. Why was that teen so much like him? He too covered his hands, almost like an older version himself... _Heh, as if. Where did you get that idea, Allen. _

_"_I'm so confused..." He whispered into the impending darkness. "I wish someone would just explain everything to me."

He could feel his eyelids drooping, sleep pulling him down into oblivion. A warm feeling surrounded his left arm, as if he had placed it in warm water. The cross embedded in it glowed green dimly through its wrappings, casting faint shadows. Allen-kun was too tired to noticed this, and the last thing he remembered before he fell into a deep sleep was a voice whispering words of comfort into his ear. _Sleep... _


	28. Missing

**Yo! I'm sorry for the lag, but I've had a lot of school work. A nd so I present...Allen! **

** Allen- So Lenalee-chan...likes kid-me? Weird...(O.o) **

**xXxXx **

"Oy! Allen!" The young boy was shook gently by a pair of strong, gloved hands. Allen-kun looked up blearily from his position curled up on the mattress, still half asleep. The face of the white clown slowly came into focus and the expression of worry on his face was clear. "Allen, have you seen Lenalee? She's not in her bed."

"What?" Allen-kun asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, a pulling himself into a standing position. "Maybe she went for a walk."

"Maybe, but I'm still worried," said Mana, appearing behind the clown. "She usually tells us before she goes out."

The white clown was already moving to the door and pulling on his worn shoes. "We'd better find her, in case she gets lost."

Mana and Allen-kun nodded before following Allen out of the trailer and into the chilly morning air. The sky was pastel blue with a few lazy clouds drifting across it and the grass was covered in fresh dew. The big top seemed to glisten in the early morning light like a piece of hard candy. The various performers were already up and bustling around, perparing for the day's performence. The small group circled around the circus grounds calling Lenalee-chan's name, checking in the tents and behind barrels, and asking people if they had seen her. However the answer was all the same: no. Despite their best efforts, they couldn't find anyone who had even seen her.

"This is the last person to ask," Mana said, effectivly hiding his worry. Allen, Allen-kun and Mana padded over to the slideshow tents, were a lone figure was leaning against a large barrel. Fumes from his cigarrete wafted into the air. A dense mat of hair covered his entire face, but it was clear he was scowling.

"Excuse me Dan, but have you seen Lenalee," Allen asked polietly.

Dan's scowl deepened even more as let out a smoggy breath, delibretly taking his time to answer. "That brat? Some guys in red came and asked if she was here."

Mana was next to speak, and it was clear he was on the verge of losing his temper. "And. You. Told. Them?"

"Yes. I. Did," Dan said slowly, nodding his head as if the man in front him was a toddler. This was decidley a bad idea seeing as the next second Allen-kun kicked him in the shin. Hard.

**xXxXx **

**Ah, little Allen-kun. I'm so proud! Each reveiw is like a scroochy behind the ears! :-3**


	29. Captive

**Hello! Headless Sylvia (my giant doll) has something to say,"fjhfjjk,mxckgmc." She can't see. -_-' Here's Allen! **

**Allen- Whaaaaaa? **

**xXxXx **

Surprisingly, Mana didn't reprihend Allen-kun even as Dan swore and clutched his injured leg. His eyes remaned cold and hard, all of the warmth and kindness having vanished with Lenalee-chan. "Now," Mana said, his voice cold and eerily calm. "You're going to tell us were those men went with my daughter or suffer the conciquences."

Dan having, fortunately for him caught on, nodded. "They said they were going to a place called the Black Order."

Allen-kun looked up at his older companions, who had gone paper white. Whatever this 'Black Order' place was, it wasn't at all good Lenalee-chan had been taken there...

**xXxXx **

Leveir looked cruely at the child seated in the back seat of the stage coach. She was restrained with so many tailismens she lookd like a cocoon and her long black hair was everywhere. Under the horrible man's cold gaze, Lenalee-chan struggled against the restraints, but to no avail. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks, but her sobs were silent thanks to the seals. One thought repeated over and over in her mind; _They're taking me back... god... please.. not back there.._

Leveir smile widened further, become a grin any Noah would be proud of, as he watched her writhe. "Well, Lenalee, it's good to see you," he said, his viper-like eyes fixed on her anguished face. "There won't be anymore running from us now, will there? We're almost home."

Leveir glanced towards the horizon where a huge mountain was rising in the distance. _Just a few hours until we reach the order. _

Leveir turned his focus back to his captive, the grin never fading. "Crow, remove the speech bind."

The man dressed in red and gold robes who was driving nodded, and a strip of paper plastered over Lenalee-chan's mouth fell away. She looked at him in absolute terror, too fearful to even cry.

"Good girl. Now i have some questions for you," He said, his voice clipped and professional. "First of which, who is the man who helped you. Tell me everything you know. If you don't, well that would be unpleasent, for you at least."

Lenalee looked at him, tears rolling down her face with renewed vigor. "I-I won't tell you," she whispered, her voice hitching mid-sentence.

An angry scowl replaced the pleasent smile Leveir had been wearing seconds before. He rose from his seat, not at all bothered with the rattling of the coach. His full height loomed over the child and she tried to squirm away, but there was nowhere to run or hide. "Lenalee, tell-" However, his words were interupted by a white figure descending from above.

**xXxXx **

**I don't know why, but this was really fun to write! Please Reveiw. Pretty Please?**


	30. Flash Back

**Guess what? I've got a BETA! =D So I'm happy to say this chappie was Betaed by Akumu Lee Crimson. Here's Allen!**

**Allen- Expect better grammar and less sleep-deprived-authorness!**

**xXxXx**

_30 minutes previously... _

Allen, Allen-kun and Mana ran down the main street of the town they were performing near. After leaving the awful traitor behind, Allen and Mana had shared a brief, conversation in whispers about the route Levellie would have taken, before darting off towards the town. Allen-kun looked at the two older men as he ran, wondering just how they had known what this Black Order thing was.

A million thoughts were racing through Allen's head. Most weren't even full sentences but one constant thought kept repeating, shouting in his mind._ I've got to save her. _If they got a hold of her again, the testing might kill her...and him.

As the street left town, the asphalt became a dusty dirt road beaten down by horse hooves. Two wide ditches ran along the path to prevent flooding. Trees lined the path, just past the ditches, casting dappled shadows over the group. In the distance a large stagecoach bounced along the beaten road. As they neared it, the large silver cross emblazoned on the back came into view. Allen glanced to Mana, who nodded. Only a few yards separated the three from the carriage. Suddenly Allen leapt into the air, the white cape billowing out around him. The silver mask slid over his face, hiding his silver eyes. Skillfully he landed through the open skylight of the carriage.

_Present Time, I guess? _

The carriage horse bucked wildly from the shock, despite the CROW's efforts to restrain it, eventually yanking itself from the coach. Mana and Allen could only watch as this sent the carriage tumbling into the drainage ditch. As the dust cleared, they could see that the carriage had been tipped upside down, one wheel still spinning.

Inside, all were trying to recover from being tossed around like rag dolls. Allen was the first to straighten up, the Crown Clown having shielded him from the fall. His eyes settled on the young girl wrapped in seals that was curled up on what used to be the ceiling. He quickly strode toward her and knelt, wincing at the pain in his leg. Sobs wracked Lenalee's frame as he picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "Shh, don't worry. I've got you..."

"Are you alright?" Mana and Allen-kun's faces appeared through the door, which had fallen off its hinges in the fall.

"Yeah," Allen said, trying to ignore his pain as he passed the trembling Lenalee to Mana. However, during this no one noticed the angry man stirring from the floor...

**xXxXx**

**Hi! If Lena-chan dies, Allen does too because she saved him from Road's trick. This story is sort of ending, so do you have any ideas for my next project? REVEIW!**


	31. Home

**What's up? I suddenly have the strangest desire to write a random Crack Fanfic. Should I and what plot? Anyways, Here's Allen! **

**Allen: I'm scared... **

**xXxXx **

Levellie pulled himself up onto his elbows and slowly reached to the small gun concealed at his hip. He grimaced at the pain up his thigh as he clicked the pistol open and placed a bullet inside the rotating barrel. Shakily, he aimed it at that white haired boy, but they are close enough it wouldn't matter. That demon would not escape again.

Allen turned as he heard the deafening bang of a gunshot. Time seemed to slow down as the bullet whizzed towards him, it mark elsewhere. The bullet which had been aimed at his exposed right side just glanced off his shoulder, leaving a small but painful wound.

Allen's clawed left hand flew up to clutch the injury. His eyes shone with hatred as he stepped towards the man who fired the pistol. Levellie sensed the cold burning anger and instinctively shied away. "Don't you dare hurt anyone else, or I will make you pay like the worthless piece of shit you are," The cursed boy spat before turning to leave, but not before giving him sharp kick in the ribs.

Allen bent down and plucked Lenalee-chan off the ground next to Allen-kun. The smaller boy had been trying to comfort her before he realized she had gone unconscious from stress. Allen rested her head on his shoulder before turning to leave. Allen-kun and Mana followed him out, but not before sharing a glance.

**xXxXx **

Allen-kun watched as Lenalee-chan shifted in her sleep, her bruised face troubled. Mana had said she would probably wake up in the morning but he was still worried. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a low whimper. Lenalee-chan was pawing the air with left hand, as if trying to get something. Allen-kun smiled and placed his right hand in her palm. Immediately her fingers closed around his and her pained expression vanished, replaced by a small smile.

_She looks cute... _Allen-kun thought before he blushed, his face going pink thinking of that thought. Stifling a yawn, he let his head fall down onto the mattress, making it bounce slightly. The morning had been full of danger and excitement and only now he feel just how tired he was. _Must have been adrenaline... __thought Allen-kun._

Allen-kun's eyelids drooped as the world around him slowly darkened, before they closed completely and slipped into a peaceful sleep.

**xXxXx **

**Sosososo sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter will be better. If this made you squeal, TELL ME!**


	32. Moving

**Hello! And so our story will soon be drawing to a close. Just five or *sniff* so chapters to go. *Cries* **

**Allen- *Pats back* There there...**

**xXxXx **

"Allen. Allen!" Slowly Allen-kun pulled his eyes open and rested his head up from his crossed arms. Lenalee-chan's bruised face hovered a few inches from his, a confused expression on it. "Allen, how did I get here? The last thing I remember is that man..." A shudder ran down her spine and a small sob escaped her lips. Tentatively, Allen-kun reached out his hand to Lenalee-chan's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Lenalee-chan pressed her face into his chest, catching him off guard.

Allen-kun gently placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Shhh.. Please don't cry Lenalee..."

Lenalee-chan glanced up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Sorry."

"The white clown rescued you," Allen-kun explained after making sure she wouldn't start sobbing again. "A weird guy who looked like Hitler* shot him in the shoulder, but he is fine now."

She let out a sigh of relief. "That's good."

Lenalee-chan looked back up at his curious face, seeing him glance away from her. "I should tell you... you deserve to know. My parents were killed by monsters."

Allen-kun bent his head in respect as Lenalee-chan continued her story. "That man took me away from my only brother and hurt me. I tried to escape but they brought me back."

She wiped away the fresh tears that had been forming in her eyes. Allen-kun placed his hand on her shoulder, offering her a smile. "I promise you won't go back there. They'll have to get through me."

She watched curiously as he stood up, beckoning her. "Mana wanted to talk to us once you where awake. He and the white clown should be practicing at the Big Top," Allen-kun explained as they made their way through the rows of brightly colored tents and trailers, before finally reaching the grand big top. Allen-kun stuck his head through the flaps shouted something, but it came out muffled through the vivid fabric. Moments later, the two clowns emerged in full clown costume.

Mana smiled at Lenalee-chan and said," I'm glad to see your okay, but I have an announcement to make. We'll be moving to another circus in Germany."

Allen-kun frowned. "The run for this circus isn't over yet, so why are we switching." He had his suspicions, but he wasn't entirely sure.

"The truth is that we want to go somewhere those thugs don't know about," Allen interjected, glancing at Lenalee-chan.

Mana bit his lip. "_Anyways,_ we ought to get packing. We're leaving tomorrow morning, bright and early!"

**xXxXx **

***I known it's the wrong dimension, but who cares?  
><strong>

**I'm sooooo sorry about this late update. I sort of lost inspiration for a week. PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>


	33. Encounter

**Konbanwa! I'm writing to you from a state that's green, bumpy and covered with snails. Here's Allen!**

**Allen-On a side note, I find Escargot quite delicious. **

**xXxXX **

"Come on Lenalee!" Allen shouted as he danced through the crown cobble roads, his companion following him a few feet away. The grin on Lenalee-chan's face never faltered as she pushed her way through the crowds of people. Both of them were glad that Mana had let them run off to explore there new circus's town.

The sky was overcast and the delicious smell of pastry wafted through the unnaturally cold autumn air. Mana had said winter was coming, and so they had bundled up in layers and layers of clothes. The crowds bustled around them, they're loud voices mingling into a dull drone that smothered the children's shouts. Lenalee-chan speed up to catch up with Allen-kun who was waiting a few feet ahead. They charged ahead, but as they rounded the corner, a shocking scene met their eyes.

In front of them was a faded restaurant with just two people in front of it. A balding, heavyset man wearing an apron was yelling at a frail looking teenager in a black dress. As the two got closer, they could hear what the man was shouting. "...Worthless piece of trash. No employee of mine has a mental break down in the middle of their shift. That's it! You're fired!"

The man stormed back inside, muttering under his breath, steam practically bursting out his ears. After a minute's waiting and the man still not returning, Allen-kun and Lenalee-chan rushed over to the crying woman. "Mrs.! Are you alright?"

The woman looked up, tears leaking from her eyes. "I-I guess... You get used to it..."

Lenalee-chan knelt down and placed her hand on the lady's shoulder." It's okay. What's your name"

The lady sniffed." M-Miranda Lotto."

Allen-kun offered her his hand and she pulled herself up. "Want to get something to eat?" he said, smiling.

Miranda nodded and followed Allen-kun and Lenalee-chan through the crowds of shoppers. They ducked under the red and white awning of a cafe and walked through the door. After each ordering a pastry from some pocket money Mana had given Allen-kun, they sat down at a small booth. Miranda kept on stealing glances at Allen-kun as he devoured a glazed elephant ear the size of his head. Miranda mouthed to Lenalee-chan, 'Does he always do that?' She nodded just as Allen-kun finished his giant pastry.

"So," he said, wiping his mouth of crumbs. "Why were you fired?"

Miranda shifted in her seat. "I dropped the p-plates I was carring, and-and sort of had a mental breakdown."

Allen-kun jerked away in surprise as Miranda clonked her head on the table and began sniveling. He awkwardly placed his hand on her back, looking pleadingly at Lenalee-chan. "Uh, I'm sure you can find another job... right?"

Suddenly Miranda pulled her head up off the table, eyes wide. "That's right! Thaaaaaaaaaaaank you," she shouted as she ran out the door.

Lenalee-chan looked to her friend. "Um, okay. We should probably head home..."

**xXxXx **

**I never got to do a Christmas special... REVIEW!**


	34. Beginning of the end

**It's over 9000! Anyways, hello and welcome to the second or third to last chapter. I'm sorry I'm so late... I'm sad that it's ending but happy too. :') Here's Allen. **

**Allen-...  
><strong>

**xXxXx  
><strong>

_The opressive darkness swirled around his bare feet as he walked along the bank of the shimmering crimson lake, shadows enveloping the moist earth, even with nothing to cast their dark fingers. The enormous moon leered down at him from the starry sky, an unreal grin etched into it's crescent face. The silence was over whelming, like it was eating away at his mind. _

_A small, pained whimper was heard, shattering the eery calm. Allen whipped around, his white hair flying in to his frightened face. The thing he saw almost made him wretch as it pulled itself lopsidedly towards him._

_The malformed and twisted body of Lenalee was slowly dragging herself out of the earth. Her long, black hair was dull and covered with blood and earth. Her face looked unnaturally pale with a texture bread dough that had risen. With her breath coming harsh and ragged the monster began to speak. _

_"Allen-kun, have you forgotten about us? To content to stay in the in the past with your family?"Lenalee said, smiling sweetly, her long canines glinting in the moonlight.  
><em>

_"No! It's just-" He was cut off short as the creature latched on to his ankles. He yelped as her talons dug painfully into his skin. _

_"It's just that you were happy not to have to fight and risk your precious life. You said you'd save humans and akuma. Well, I guess your not doing a very good job are you?" She snarled, still smiling as she tried to pull him to the to grassy ground.  
><em>

_Allen turned away from the monster and tried to run, and break free. However, the monster just dug her claws in deeper, to the point were blood oozed up. As he struggled with the creature, a tall figure emerged from the shadows, dressed in a crisp tux and top hat.  
><em>

_"Mana! Help!" Allen shouted but, after a moment of consideration, his father just turned and strolled away. _

_"Mana!"_

**xXxXx  
><strong>

Allen awoke with a start. Mana's eyes flicked over to him, a look of concern on his features as he and Allen-kun pulled on their coats. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Allen stuttered, trying to ignore the nauseating feeling in his stomach. He looked out the window at the grey sky that was rapidly lightening. "Why are you guys up so early?" He already knew the answer.

Allen-kun smiled. "We're going shopping for groceries. Would you like to come with us?"

The older of the two shifted in his seat and glanced towards Lenalee-chan. "No thanks. I'll stay with Lenalee for the day."

Mana shrugged and the pair strolled out the trailer door into the harsh November air. Allen turned and gazed sorrowfully at Lenalee-chan, fast asleep.

"So I guess it's that day. The day Mana dies."

**xXxXx **

**I'm going to be at Conneticon! I'm the 11 year old chick! ;P  
><strong>

**REVEIW!  
><strong>


	35. Closing

**10000 and counting! Last real chapter! Just the... epilogue... left... (TTATT)...IM NOT CRYING DAMN IT! IM SWEATING THROUGH MY EYES!  
><strong>

**Allen: Bold is my thoughts... Nymm's acting weird  
><strong>

**xXxXx  
><strong>

Allen gently scooped Lenalee-chan into his arms and quietly hummed the ark's melody. The bright white portal shimmered into existence, giving off a soft white light, gently illuminating the cramped trailer. Allen stepped through the gate, put not before glancing back at the trailer he had called home for so long. He shook his head, banishing the depressing thoughts that threaten to enter his mind. He stepped quickly through portal, the white light enveloping him.

Allen quickly strode through the Ark, the shadow glancing at him from windows and the pools of fountains. He slipped through the door of the Ark room, its sterile white walls greeting him once more. He gently placed Lenalee-chan down on the oddly shaped couch adjacent from the snowy piano. Silently he slipped down on to the piano bench, and pressed his hands onto the keys, letting them move by themselves. Then he willed a new gate to form. **  
><strong>

**xXxXx **

"You want me to take care of her?" Johnny was barely keeping his voice down. "You know she'll be found right?"

Allen smiled sadly, glancing to Lenalee-chan, who was leaning against the wall of the broom closet, bathed in the gate's ethereal light. "I know its a lot to ask, but I trust you. Where I'm going, it's even less safe for her, but I promise I'll return," he whispered. "I just don't want her to be hurt."

Johnny bit his lip, and put his hand on Lenalee's shoulder. "Okay... I'll do my best."

Allen looked back at the new guardian. "Thank you. I trust you." And with those few words, Allen was consumed by the blinding light.

**xXxXx  
><strong>

Allen returned to the snow white piano, sat down once more and sighed. Wearily he glanced at the golden orb that had perched itself on his hand. "One more thing to do and we'll be heading home, huh Tim."

Allen opened one more gate and slid off. This would be hard.

**xXxXx ****  
><strong>A few minutes later, Allen slid wearily back onto the piano bench. Looks_ like my plan to break your spirit failed._ Allen scowled at the black shadow grinning at him from the mirror. **Fuck you.**

The shadow chuckled. _You shouldn't say things like to your dear uncle. _

Quickly Allen began to play, his fingers using far to much pressure for the lullaby. **Do I need to tell you again? FUCK YOU. **

_Whatever. I might as well take you back. Nothings going to get done at this time. Third gate on the left.  
><em>

Allen did a double take. **Fu- Wait, What?  
><strong>

Hurriedly, the dark shadow some how managed to step out of the mirror. The white haired teen walked out the door and down to said door, obviously trying to discern whether the gate would dump him in Antarctica or somewhere equally horrid. Finally he opened the door and stepped out into the afternoon sun shine.

**Thank you once again again for reading this story. But its not done yet! Stick round for the epilogue and afterword. Please review!**


	36. Farewell

**Thank you for all those really kind reviews. It really means a lot to me... And so let us get on with the chapter. **

**xXxXx  
><strong>

The red-headed man strode across the deserted grave yard, his boots softly crunching on the newly fallen snow. He had mixed feelings about this particular visit, but it only seemed right to see his best friend's brother's grave. First Neah, now Mana? They seemed to be dropping like _flies. _

As he rounded a over decorated mausoleum, he almost dropped the small bouquet of flowers he had bought. Leaned up against a large granite cross was a young boy asleep and covered with white fluffy flakes. The left side of his face was covered in a deep red, and his mismatched hands were clamped around a small envelope. Cross walked over to the boy and wiped the blood away, revealing a curious cut on the left side of the boy's face. Grimacing, the man pulled out a small bottle of white powder and dabbed it on the wound. A waste of his current lover's gift, but it seemed wrong not use it.

Satisfied that the large slash was treated-ish, the red head looked to the kid's clenched hands. Carefully he tried to pry the freezing fingers away, but the boy held fast. Growling, he yanked the envelope. While this got it out of the boy's grip, it also ripped the letter in half. Cross let out a rather impressive string of cusses. Fumbling with the two pieces, he began to read.

_Dear Master Cross,_

_As you probably realized, this child is a Aposel of god, and the next 14th. DO NOT KILL HIM.  
>Instead do what you should be doing instead of getting drunk and seducing ladies.<br>DO YOUR FRICKING JOB! OR MAYBE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN?  
>Oh... Sorry. Anyways, Master I'm sure you won't listen to me, don't send the kid to get booze, gamble, catch lions, test food for poison,<br>steal jewelry, barter, pay off your debts, be used as a hostage, abandon him, not feed him or act like a arse. Sigh. You're not going to listen to me, are you?  
><em>

_Sincerely,_

_Allen Walker  
><em>

-_~**xXx**~_- _  
><em>

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for making it through this poorly written fan fiction to it's slightly better written end. I sort of do like the ending... I've have it'd planned out from the start... Sort of point A to point B... And this is why I don't write letters. -_-"

In the end we finished with 12,020 views, 68 reviews, 34 favorites, and 35 alerts. Thank you all!

I'd like give special thanks to all those who alerted me and my stories, added them to their favorites, and reviewed. You have given me the confidence to keep writing.

One last thing before you go, please tell me what you thought of the story, any ideas and how I can improve. Good reading to all of you.

Love,

Nymm Kirimoto


End file.
